Kidnapped
by McGeeklover
Summary: McGee gets kidnapped from an unknown person. Will his team be able to save him in time? Will he survive or will the team lose another agent?
1. Chapter 1

_TWO DAYS AGO_

He didn't know where he was. He could barely remember what had happened. _Everything hurts!_ What happened?

_He hadn't remember much; He was walking home from work, since his car ran out of gas. He had to ditch it and walk the rest of the way home. He was texting Sarah about having a lunch tomorrow. The street was deserted except for a bar with few people having a late night drink._

_Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw a large, gloved hand coming at him. Startled, he dropped his phone just before he was knocked out. Then, after what seemed like five days, he woke up in pain. Mostly his head; but also his legs. The right one felt numb; and probably might be broken. Opening his eyes, he looked around to see nothing but darkness. "Hello! Who are you, what do you want!" McGee cried. Following his cry, a hard blow in the stomach, making him lose his breath. His leg hurt like it had been smashed and his chest felt tight and he could barely breath. "Is an-" he was cut off with another sharp blow to the stomach. As he lay there, gasping for breath, a dark, and low voice spoke, "Special Agent Timothy McGee," the voice began. McGee heard someone approaching; he then saw a man with a small beard and dark, fierce eyes. "You will tell me everything you know about NCIS and the people who work there, or else." McGee looked at him with fear stricken eyes, but had the guts to speak, "I won't tell you anything!" he panted. The man scowled and took the butt of his gun and smashed it against McGee's head. McGee cried out in pain as darkness held it's arms out waiting for him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_ TWO DAYS EARLIER_

"Hey McTardy! You're here late, run into an old girlfriend?" teased Tony. McGee glared at Tony as he dropped his bag by his desk and plopped down into his chair. He was exhausted; his car hasn't been working right and he stayed up all night trying to fix it. Luckily, it had brought him to work today, but he didn't know how long that would last.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" yelled Tony. But before McGee could answer, Gibbs strolled into the room telling them to gear up. As they got up, Gibbs stopped McGee and looked him in the eyes. "Are you okay McGee?" he said with slight concern.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, Boss. Just tired." McGee said sleepily. Gibbs nodded his head, but didn't look, at all, satisfied.

When they finished the case, it was about midnight; Gibbs told everyone that they could go home and rest, but he was particularly telling this to McGee. Everyone piled into the elevator and rode in silence. Once in the dimly lit parking lot, everyone said their goodbye's and drove off. McGee barely got down they street, before his car started sputtering and slowing down.

"Damn it!" he growled. He turned of his car, took his phone, jacket, and keys and locked the car door, before walking home. Sarah, suddenly, texted him about having lunch tomorrow and McGee wondered why she was still up. "_Probably studying,_"McGee thought. He was just about to text her back when a gloved hand came out of nowhere; dropping his phone is surprise, he barely had a time to gasp before he was knocked out and fell into darkness.

_PRESENT DAY_

"Well, McGee is late... again." Tony said not looking up from his case report.

"This is not like McGee," Ziva said looking around nervously, "he is usually here before me."

"Well, he did look a bit tired yesterday; maybe he slept late." Tony said remembering McGee's face. The Boss is not going to be happy about this."

As if on cue, Gibbs walked in and said, "I'm not going to be happy about what, DiNozzo?"

"McGee is late again, Gibbs," Ziva said. "It is the second time this week."

"DiNozzo, call McGee and tell him to get his ass out of bed and into his desk chair," Gibbs said annoyed.

"On it, Boss," DiNozzo said picking up his phone and dialing McGee's cell. "I bet he is playing one of his elf games and lost track of time," joked DiNozzo. One ring...two rings... three rings... four...then his usual voice mail message came up: "_Hello, you've reached Timothy McGee. I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now, so please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_ The voice mail ended and Tony hung up the phone and turned to Gibbs. "Boss, McGee's not answering his phone." Gibbs looked up from his paper and looked at Tony, but before he could speak, the news report came on and the team turned to look at it.

"Dinozzo, turn it up," Gibbs demanded. Tony did as he said and turned the volume up.

_"...Sounds of a struggle were heard outside of Quincy's bar,"_ began the news reporter, "_there is evidence that there may have been a fight and kidnapping of an NCIS Agent. Keys, badge, smashed phone and a small puddle of blood was all that was left. To avoid publicity, we will not mention the Agent's name, but Metro PD is contacting NCIS as I speak. This is Sandy Yuan with the news, and there will be more info ab-"_ Tony turned off the sound just as Gibbs hung up the phone. "Quincy's. Now." he said as he packed his badge and sig; along with Ziva and Tony. They headed for the elevator, praying that it wasn't Special Agent Timothy McGee's blood and badge. Praying that he was gaming or sleeping and not missing with possible injuries.

When they got to the crime scene. Gibbs recognized Tim's phone and badge, but hoped it wasn't his. Ducky took a sample of blood and asked Tony to run it through the portable blood analysis. Everyone waited in fear until they heard a ding. Tony looked at the device, then sighed and looked up at the group.

"Words, DiNozzo," said Gibbs impatiently.

"It's McGee's blood, Boss," said Tony worriedly.

"Damn!" yelled Gibbs as he threw his hat on the ground and turned towards the car. Where was McGee?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

McGee woke up to total darkness, again, and pain in the back of his head. His shoulders were starting to ache from his hands being tied behind his back, and his leg was hurting more and more.

Suddenly, the man came over to him again and started to talk. "My name is Samir. I have you here so you tell me all about your job." he waited for McGee to speak; when he didn't Samir kicked McGee in the stomach, once again. "Are we clear?" Samir said through his teeth. "You will tell me what you know, or you will regret ever working there." McGee nodded slowly as he tried to breathe.

As Samir asked questions, McGee told him everything; he knew it was against the code, but his life depended on it. After what seem like fifty questions later, Samir nodded in content as he smiled.

"Very good, Agent McGee. Very good. Just for that, I will tell you how long you have been here and even let you call your Boss."

McGee's heart raced at this. It was his chance to get help... somehow.

"You have been here for two days, Timothy, without food or water; I don't plan on giving you any either. Now, I will untie the ropes and let you call him; but remember, I have your gun, so don't try anything funny." He untied McGee's hands and gave a burn phone to McGee and he dialed Gibbs' number. He prayed that he would pick up; and he did.

_"Yeah," _ he said.

"B-bss, h-help m-me!" McGee gasped in pain.

_"Tim! Where are you?" _he yelled. At the sound of McGee's name, Tony and Ziva looked up alarmingly

"I don't know, this guy named- _oof!_" Gibbs winced as he heard McGee being kicked.

"I-I guess I can't say h-his n-name, Boss," McGee laughed falsely.

"Don't worry, McGee, we're tr-" Gibbs what cutoff in mid-sentence by McGee.

"Don't bother tracking; it's a burn phone." panted McGee.

Gibbs could tell that McGee was in a lot of pain. He could have swore he heard someone laughing in the background. "Don't worry, McGee we'll find you." Gibbs said.

"Please, Boss, hurry," pleaded McGee. "I don't know how much more-" but he was cutoff by his kidnapper. "Time's up!" he said in an evil voice. He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. A strangled cry rang out and made Gibbs up in anger. _Did he kill him? Please say he didn't kill him!_

"You may want to hurry, Agent Gibbs; time is running out for your Agent."

"You bastard! What did you do!" shouted Gibbs.

There was no reply except for dark laughter and a dial tone. Gibbs slammed the desk and put his head between his hands.

He was scared for McGee. He didn't and wouldn't know if the shot was fatal. He couldn't go through it again. He couldn't lose another agent; his surrogate son.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Did you get anything, Tony?" he said not looking up.

"No, but I just remembered something, Boss." Tony said getting up from his desk.

"Well... are you waiting for me to unzip your mouth? Spit it out! We have an Agent at stake here!" yelled Gibbs.

"Remember how Vance decided to put tracking devices in our shoes?" started Tony.

"Of course! If McGee's kidnapper hadn't removed McGee's shoes, yet, we may be able to track him from that." exclaimed Ziva.

Tony sat back in his chair and started the tracking device. "It shows that McGee is in Warehouse 34 in Virginia, 676 Gallant Ave." Tony stated.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he headed for the door, Ziva and Tony trailing behind.

Samir had shot him in the leg. Blood was pouring out fast and McGee was loosing consciousness. He was going to die. His breath became short and shallow and his heart pumped faster then ever, making it harder for him to breath.

The car skid to a stop at Warehouse 34 and the team jump out, guns at the ready.

"Tony, around the back with Ziva; I'll go round front," Gibbs told his team. They were going to save McGee; he just hoped that they weren't too late.

Gibbs carefully opened the door and peeked in. It was dark except for one spot; a bearded man stood over a shape; aiming his gun to McGee's head.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Yelled Gibbs.

Samir looked up and glared at Gibbs. When Samir didn't move, Gibbs pulled the trigger and shot Samir twice in the chest. He watched him fall to the ground with a _Thud!_

Gibbs ran over to him and checked his pulse. Dead. The bastard was dead. Then he turned to the other fallen shape, which supposedly was his young junior agent. Gibbs hardly recognized him since his face was bruised and bloody, his shirt was ripped and his stomach and chest were bruised also. Luckily there was no GSW to the chest or the head. _Then where did he hit?_ He looked at McGee's legs; they were bent in a funny way and a bullet hole was in his thigh. "_Damn!_" thought Gibbs.

He looked back to McGee's face and checked his pulse. He sighed with relief; it was weak, but it was there. He was holding on. Then, even if his eyes were closed, Gibbs leaned down to Tim's ears and said, "Tim, listen to me, you will not die. You hear me? You are not allowed to." He backed off seeing if there would be a response. As Gibbs expected, McGee eyes snapped open and he gasped a painful breath. Gibbs could see the fear and pain in McGee's eyes, and he felt contempt towards his kidnapper.

"B-bss?... T-that... y-you?" McGee mumbled between short gasps.

"Yeah, Tim. We found you; you are going to be alright." Gibbs said as he smiled.

Suddenly Tony and Ziva came running in.

"Gibbs! There was no one else working with McGee's- Probie! Oh, god! Are you okay?" Tony asked with concern as he bent down and quickly put pressure on McGee's wound.

"Y-yeah T-Tony, I'm fine." McGee gasped painfully.

"You are going to be okay now, McGee," Ziva said joining Tony. "The ambulance is on its way."

McGee cried out in pain, but was glad that he was found. He started to slip into darkness again, as he heard Tony yell. "We're losing him!"

"McGee!" yelled Gibbs as he cupped McGee's unconscious face in his hands, "Don't you dare die! I don't give you my permission to! I never will!"

But, McGee couldn't hear them, he was falling out of consciousness and hoped that he would wake up from it soon. Would he wake up?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"McGee? Tim! Tim, damn it, wake up! Gibbs shook his limp agent's shoulders, trying to revive him; but it was no use. Gibbs touched McGee's neck, searching for a pulse. He sighed and told his other agents that he was still alive. He was alive, but he was not out of the woods yet.

As the EMT's loaded McGee into the ambulance, Gibbs' phone rang. He answered and he had to pull the phone away from his ear because it was Abby.

_ "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Did you find him! Please tell me you found Timmy!" _cried Abby.

"Abby, Abby, calm down. McGee is fine. GSW to the thigh and multiple bruises and cuts. Other than that, Abby, he is fine."

He wasn't going to tell her that he had almost died, it would be devastating for her to here.

"The ambulance is bringing him to Bethesda, so you can meet us there. Tell Ducky and the Director, too. Okay?"

"Okay," Abby sighed. They hung up the phone, and Gibbs loaded onto the ambulance with McGee while Ziva and Tony took the car to Bethesda.

Gibbs was in the back of the ambulance with the two EMT's monitoring his vitals. Gibbs looked at McGee, as he slowly breathed in and out. His face was extremely pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. This was not the Tim McGee he knew. A flat-line broke into his thoughts, and he looked from the heart monitor, which was a long flat tone, to Tim, who wasn't breathing and his lip were blue.

"Get the crash cart!" shouted one of the EMT's. "He's flat-lining!"

Gibbs just sat there too shocked for words. His agent and surrogate son, Tony's Probie and surrogate brother, Ziva's friend, Abby's love, was dying. He couldn't die, not now!

He leaned over to his pale, still body and whispered into his ear: "Tim, listen to me, you do not have my permission to die, you are no allowed to die. Not like this!"

Finally, after five attempts with the crash cart, the heart monitor started to beep a steady tone. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He just hoped this wouldn't happen again. He couldn't see Tim die again.

They finally reached the hospital without Tim crashing again. As the nurses and EMT's rushed the limp McGee on the gurney down the hall into the emergency room, Gibbs walked into the waiting room to find Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy. Gibbs secretly talked to Tony, Ducky, and Ziva about Tim flat-lining a few times. Tony was pissed at the person who did this to _his_ Probie; Ziva had a glint of danger and concern in her eyes and Ducky was speechless, but Gibbs knew that he was angry on the inside.

Maybe about seven hours later, Tony was becoming restless and annoyed with the slow doctors. Abby was still sniffling on Ducky's shoulders, when suddenly the double doors opened and a doctor with with green scrubs approached them.

"Anyone here for Timothy McGee?" he asked

The group anxiously stood up and waited to hear the news.

"Well? What's the news?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Ummm," the doctor looked down at his chart, "Timothy McGee has a severe gunshot wound to his thigh, and damage to five of his ribs; one broken which punctured his left lung. He also has a slight concussion to the right side of his head and a bruised stomach. We have him on heavy sedatives, so he won't be waking up until, at least, tomorrow."

He looked up to the team, and saw their shock stricken faces.

"I know it sounds horrible, but he's going to be okay. If you don't believe me, you can go see him in ICU; but only one at a time and for only ten minutes. He needs all the sleep he can get."

Gibbs nodded, and they headed to McGee's room. When they reached the window, they didn't like what they saw. This was not the Tim McGee they knew. He was so shrunken and pale, connected to hundreds of tubes, wires and a variety of bandages.

Abby started to cry at the sight and Gibbs brought her into a tight hug.

"He's alive, Abs," he whispered. "He's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs and the team was devastated at the sight of their youngest agent. Tony was pissed at what happened so was Gibbs. They each whispered into McGee's ears, hoping that he would hear them and know that they were here for him.

Most of the team left except for Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs went to the caferteria to get some cheap coffee and Tony stayed and sat by McGee's hospital bed. He looked his friend over and felt fury build up in his. He was unusually pale and skinny; dark circles were formed under his closed eyes.

_"Dammit, Probie, why didn't you get your car fixed? Then you wouldn't have been kidnapped and injured, and laying in this godforsaken hospital."_ Tony thought.

He grabbed McGee's limp hand in his and kept an eye on his surrogate brother. Tony put his head down and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, McGee's eyes fluttered open and he rasped, "T-Tony? Is that- that you?"

Tony's head popped up and looked to his fallen friend. His green eyes were fixed on Tony's eyes.

"Probie! You're awake!" Tony exclaimed.

Tim smiled and closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He grimaced at the pain and a loud cough rattled in his chest.

"Easy, Tim. Take it easy," whispered Tony as he help Tim sit up. "Do you need ice?"

Without opening his eyes, Tim nodded and slumped back on his pillows. Tony handed McGee an ice chip and Tim slipped it in his mouth, slowly letting it dissolve on his tongue. McGee sighed and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Tim whispered.

"You're at the hospital, don't you remember?" Tony said with concern. He remembered what Ducky had told the team that Gibbs lost his memory the day he woke up after the explosion. He hoped this didn't happen again.

"He looked at McGee to see if he would respond, but his eyes were closed and he was now in a deep sleep. Tony sighed and got up to leave. Suddenly he heard movement behind him and monitors beeping. Tony turned around to see Tim's forehead creased in pain, fidgeting around and his blood pressure rising.

"Oh, God! Tim!" Tony yelled as he ran over to his partner's bedside. He push the nurse button as he took Tim's hand and squeezed it. Suddenly Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, and Abby came running in from the cafeteria.

"What's happening to him? What's wrong?" cried Abby, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know, I turned to leave and it just happened!" Tony gasped as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Did you call the nurse?" yelled Gibbs.

"Yes, they should becoming soon." replied Tony.

As if on cue, a nurse showed up, gasped and turned to find Tim's doctor.

The team turned to Tim's face and their faces turned sad. His face was pained and extremely pale; an unnatural pale. They hated to see him in so much pain. What was going on? What had happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The speechless team just stood in Tim's now vacant room after he was wheeled off to surgery. The doctor yelled medical term and unhooked the I.V as the nurse tried to move Tony out of the way. Abby started crying again and hoped that she would be able to see her Timmy alive again. She didn't know what she would do without him. The team was ushered back into the ICU waiting room while Tim was in surgery. Tony was getting more and more pissed as the time ticked by. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why aren't we getting any information! How long does it take just to stop the bleeding?" yelled Tony as he paced back and forth.

"Tony, sit down," Gibbs said calmly.

"No! I will not sit down!" Tony turned to him and yelled. "We should be getting information by now, what is taking them so long!"

"Hey!" yelled Gibbs and he stood up slapping Tony in the back of the head.

"Thanks, Boss. I needed that." said Tony rubbing the back of his head and sitting down.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Tim's doctor came walking through the double doors. The whole team eagerly stood up as he approached them, but Tony was the first to him. He needed to find out what happened to his Probie.

"I see you are here for Mr. McG-?" asked the doctor, but he was cut off.

"Agent McGee," Tony cut in.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked confused.

"It's Agent McGee or Tim."

Gibbs smiled at this. Tony treated McGee like the little brother he never had. If anyone, but him, made fun of his "brother" they would feel his wrath.

"O-okay. Mr.- I mean, Agent McGee had internal bleeding in his spleen and in his lungs." the doctor said. "But we were able to fix it up and there shouldn't be anymore problems. We will need to keep him here for a couple days so we can monitor his vital signs. I would ask that no one visits him for 24 hours, because he really needs to rest."

Tony was about to argue, but Gibbs interrupted him. "Okay, Doctor, we will come tomorrow morning."

"For now I just you should get some sleep, you look like you need it." the doctor smiled weakly and turned back to the double doors and disappeared from view.

The team turned around and left the hospital. They all went home to take a shower and some sleep. But some of them couldn't sleep. Abby couldn't sleep after the nightmare of Tim not making it through his second surgery, and every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Tim's pale lifeless body. Tony didn't sleep a wink either; he was too busy feeling guilty about teasing Tim about his personal life and hazing him. That would stop, he wouldn't do that to him anymore. Probie has grown to be a damn fine agent and he should treat him with more respect. Tony didn't care if apologizing was a sign of weakness, tomorrow he was going to apologize to McGee. That is, if he was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 7 in the morning when Tony and Gibbs and Abby arrived at the hospital. Ziva was getting more information about Samir while Ducky and Jimmy did an autopsy report on him. The three followed the nurse to Tim's room and took in a sharp breath as they saw his condition. His looked worse then he had before. His face was white as a sheet of paper while dark purple shadows rimmed his closed eyes. The room was dark and quiet with only the sound of beeping monitors to disturb the silence.

"So...uh... who wants to go in first?" asked Tony with dryly.

"Can- can...I...go?" Abby said between sobs.

Gibbs and Tony nodded and Tony gestured her inside and he shut the door behind her. Abby stood in her place for a minute, watching McGee's chest rise and fall. Taking a deep breath, Abby walked slowly over to his bedside and sat down in the cheap plastic hospital chairs. She took his cold hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Why was it you? Why did he choose you?" whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Tim's hand pulled a little in hers which startled her.

"Tim? Can you hear me?" asked Abby anxiously.

"A-Abby? That you?" McGee whispered hoarsely as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh my God! Timmy you're alright! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Abby whispered loudly as she tightened her grip on his hand. Tim laughed weakly as he closed his eyes again.

"I promise it won't happen again, Abs," said McGee as he reopened his eyes.

Abby and McGee talked quietly for about ten minutes when a nurse tapped on the window and her wrist, indicating that her time with the patient was coming to an end. She nodded and leaned over to kiss Tim on the cheek and said, "Bye Timmy, I love you."

McGee lifted his arm weakly and waved to her as she headed for the door.

"Get better, McGee, promise?" Abby said as she opened the door.

McGee nodded slowly and he closed his eyes, slumping back onto the pillows.

Abby opened the door and stepped out sniffing and closing the door. Tony was sitting in a chair, head in his laps. When he heard the door close, his head popped up and looked at Abby.

"How's he doing?" Tony whispered.

"H-he looks so weak, Tony, and he looks even paler then I am," Abby cried as Tony brought her into a hug. "Please tell me he's not he's not going to die, Tony," Abby's muffled voice came from Tony's chest.

"Don't worry Abs, our Probie is tough. He'll get through it and he will not die." Tony said "_I hope," _he thought

Once Abby was done crying, tony handed her some money and told he to go get some _Caf-Pow! _from the cafeteria. As she disappeared, Tony took a deep breath and opened Tim's room door.

Machine's were beeping slowly as he watched Tim's chest rise and fall. Sighing, he walked over to the seat Abby was once in, and he sat down. Everything was moving so fast. First, it was kidnapping, then gunshot wounds, then flat-lining, and internal bleeding. Even though he said to Abby that McGee was tough, he started to doubt his words. Not that he didn't believe that Probie was tough, because most of the times, he could be tough. But, at times like this, he was beginning to think that Tim may not survive this ordeal.

Tony looked at McGee, and saw his forehead creased in pain and confusion.

Worry overcame Tony and he leaned over to wake up Tim. "McGee! Tim, wake up!" he whispered loudly as he shook Tim's shoulders gently and lightly tapped his frail face.

Finally, Tim's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. He looked around in confusion and then his eyes found Tony's.

"Tony? What-what are you doing here?" McGee whispered.

"Checkin' up on you, Probie; making sure you don't pass out from boredom again when I'm talking to you," Tony said, trying to cover up his concern.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Tony," McGee said sarcastically as he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Tony knew it was a dumb question to ask. Anyone would know that as soon as they look at him that he wasn't feeling the slightest bit better.

"Tired. Thirsty. Been better though."

"Good. It's good that you're still alive." said Tony

"Oh my god! Is Tony DiNozzo worried about me?" McGee said as he sat up smiling.

"No, of course not! I just don't want to a break in a new Probie!" Tony said falsely.

But McGee didn't buy it and he just looked at Tony until he spoke again.

"Okay, okay, I was worried about you and I wouldn't be able to look at your desk without breaking so..."

"Okay, I believe that," McGee laughed quietly. "I didn't know you care that much about me, Tony,"

"Well, don't seemed so surprised, I'm hurt Probie!" Tony said in a fake hurt voice. "And... I still didn't want to break in a new Probie."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Tony," McGee smiled as he laid back down.

"But really, McGee, I was worried. For god's sake, you almost died twice; once in front of me!"

McGee's smiling face turned serious and looked at Tony to see if he was lying. When his face didn't change to his usual goofy smile, he nodded. "Thanks, Tony, that means a lot coming from you."

Tony smiled and lightly slapped McGee's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Well, I try to make it count when it really matters," Tony laughed as did McGee. Once he started coughing, he stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then opening them again.

"Really, though Tony, thanks," McGee said quietly.

"I know, Probie. Your welcome," Tony said smiling.

After talking for about fifteen minutes, the nurse realized the recent visitor was past the required time and told Tony he had to leave so McGee could rest.

Tony got up to leave and squeezed McGee's limp hand. He fell asleep, again, during their conversation. When he fell asleep, Tony smiled and let him rest; maybe he _was_ tough enough to overcome this. Maybe he wouldn't-no, of course he won't die. If he did, though, Tony wouldn't be able to handle another lose of a team member, a brother. As he left, he heard McGee say something to him.

"Thanks, again, Tony."

"Your welcome, Probie. Your welcome."

As Tony left, he heaved a big sigh and smiled. McGee had thanked him and hadn't said a thing about blaming him and that everything that happen was never his fault.

Tony called Gibbs, who was in the cafeteria, and said that he was going back to the Yard.

Gibbs 'okayed' and said that he would be there in a couple of hours or so. He needed to talk to McGee. He needed to see for himself if McGee was going to make it and get the image of how he found him out of his head and the new one of McGee sleeping peacefully, or at least talking.

In the cafeteria, Gibbs sighed, threw out the cheap hospital coffee and made his way down the hall to McGee's room. When he reached the closed door, he closed his eyes and turned the handle, opened the door and walked in, closing the door softly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Gibbs stepping in, he breathed a sighed relief. He had a nightmare that he was sleeping in a chair next to Tim's hospital bed. When he woke up, Tim wasn't there and a nurse came to say that Tim had passed away in the night. But that wasn't true. Tim was sleeping peacefully; looking a lot better than he did before.

Strolling over to the bedside, he sat down quietly in the vacant chair and watched Tim and the machines; making sure that both were still alive. He sat like that for while, until he saw Tim's eyelids flutter.

"Tim, wake up," Gibbs whispered gently as he laid his hand on Tim's. Gibbs smiled when he heard what Tim said.

"Don't... want...to...go to...school today...dad," Tim mumbled. "Don't feel good."

"Okay, Tim, you don't have to go _work _today," Gibbs laughed quietly, hoping Tim would notice the change in words.

Tim's eyes snapped open, surprised at the familiar voice. "B'ss?" mumbled Tim.

"Yeah, Tim. You feeling any better than before?" asked Gibbs

"Yeah, a lot better than when I was when I was in the warehouse being tortured."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tim, glad to hear it," Gibbs said as he smiled and reached to pat Tim's shoulder. Tim flinched, though, and it made Gibbs stop his hand.

"Is something wrong, Tim?"

Tim hesitated for a minute than opened his mouth to say something, but re-closed it, thinking about it.

"Come on Tim, spit it out."

Tim sat up and looked at Gibbs "I-it's just that I thought you were going to head slap me, Boss," Tim said nervously.

Gibbs frowned, looked at Tim and said, "Why would I do that, Tim? You didn't do anything wrong."

Tim's eyes averted Gibbs' and scrunched his face up. "You see, when Samir kidnapped me, he said he wanted to everything about NCIS and everyone who worked there," Tim said as some tears fell from his eyes. He looked Gibbs in the eye and cried, "I-I had t-to tell him b-boss, or he was going to k-kill me. I told him about you guys, the director, criminals, computer passwords, everything! Now he is out there and he's going hack NCIS, and it's my fault! I screwed up, boss, I really screwed up this time! I should of just let him kill me!"

Gibbs looked at the BP monitor and saw that it was rising fast. Tim's breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Tim." said Gibbs soothingly. "It's not your fault, and don't ever say that you wanted to be killed! The only thing you didn't do right, was to go get your car fixed. You didn't screw up and nothing will come out of Samir's mouth ever again, you here me?"

Tim stopped crying and looked at Gibbs, a confused look in his eyes.

"W-what do you mean? H-he's d-dead?" sniffled McGee. "H-how?"

"I killed the bastard the second I saw him. I gave him a chance, even though I shouldn't have. When he didn't drop the gun that he was pointing at your head, I shot him in the chest. You're safe now, Tim."

Tim sat there, too shocked to say anything. Then he wiped his eyes and smiled sheepishly at his boss, embarrassed at his reactions.

"You okay, Tim?" asked Gibbs once McGee had quieted down. He kept a gentle hand on Tim's back to make sure he didn't pass out from exhaustion.

"Y-yeah boss, I'm o- _Jeez_ where the hell did that come from?" Tim said embarrassed and avoiding his boss's face.

"Well, McGee, you been through a hell of a lot. You needed to let it all out; nothing to be a ashamed about," said Gibbs, smiling.

"Thanks, boss. Thanks for coming and not letting me get killed," said Tim, finally looking at Gibbs.

"Ah, hell, Tim, I-_we_ would never let you die. You don't have a license to, you never will. Don't ever think that we don't care about you. You're the best damn agent that will probably be running the agency some day!"Gibbs exclaimed.

Tim looked at Gibbs to make sure he wasn't joking; that he wasn't going to say _'just kidding!'_ but he didn't see anything change. "Thank you, boss. That really means a lot to me. No one has said that to me before.

"You are very welcome, Tim.

"So...uh... when do I get to leave this place?" Tim said, trying to loosen the tension in the room.

"I talked to the doctor and he said a week from today. You still look pale and you still need to give your concussion time to heal."

Tim nodded and laid back down on his pillows, closing his eyes.

"I'm tired boss," McGee said sleepily.

"Okay, Tim, get some sleep. We'll all come visit you tomorrow," Gibbs said as he got up and patted Tim's shoulder.

He knew when Tim was completely asleep when his breathing was calmer and deeper. Gibbs sighed and headed for the door. Tim was going to make it. He was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One Week Later

"Are you glad you finally get to leave this place, Tim?" asked Tony as he helped gather things stuff.

"Yeah, I feel relieved that I don't have to sleep in this place another day!" laughed Tim. "And I can't wait to get back to wo-"

"Work, work, work, that's all you think about, Tim?" Tony cut in laughing.

Tim looked at him then rolled his eyes, putting the last of his belongings in his bag. "Whatever Tony. I'm just glad I'm still alive to even go to work.

"It's great to have you back, McGee," Tony smiled slapping Tim on the back gently. "Though you still look like a very skinny ghost." It was true. Tim had lost a lot of weight during his 2 ½ week stay at Bethesda. He was also still very pale, but the doctor discharged him, and he was ready to leave.

Tony had volunteered to bring Tim home and to work from now on until his car was absolutely fixed. At least that is what he told Tim. Tony and McGee left the hospital and arrived at Tim's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride, Tony." Tim said as he waved goodbye. But to his surprise, Tony got out to and took McGee's bag. McGee looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Instead he just turned to his apartment as Tony followed him up the stairs, also making sure he didn't fall backwards.

When they reached McGee's door, McGee unlocked it and took a deep breath. Then he turned to Tony, put Tim's bag down and headed for the fridge.

"Looks like Abby did some grocery shopping for you, McGee," said Tony, rummaging through the food.

Tim made a mental note to thank Abby for that. Then he had a very strange feeling in his stomach. His gums started tingling and he knew that could only mean one thing. "T-Tony," Tim said shakily, but that was all he could get out before he bolted to the bathroom and retched in the toilet bowl. He could hear Tony's faint voice yelling his name in worry, but it was all drowned out by his retching.

"McGee! Tim, are you alright?" Tony said. Tim looked up and saw that Tony had appeared next to him, his hand patting McGee's back gently.

Before McGee could get another word out, he passed out, only to the worried shouting of Tony's voice.

McGee's eyes opened slowly and wondered where he was. At first he thought he was still in the hospital, but then it all came back to him. He realized he was at home and in his own voice. Sitting up he looked around. He thought that he was alone, at first, but then he saw two shapes heading towards him. Rubbing his eyes to get more focus, he saw that it was Tony and Ducky.

"Ducky? What are you doing here?" Tim managed to get out before he fell back onto his pillows.

"Timothy, my dear boy, you look like a walking stick. Have you eaten anything since you left the hospital?"

"I-I had some saltines, but that was it...oh and a cup of coffee." said Tim, closing his eyes.

"No wonder, you threw up. Coffee isn't good for you after you've had internal injuries. You will be fine, just have plenty of fluids, besides coffee, and," he turned to Tony, "make sure he eats enough. No junk, maybe a salad and some soup." Tony nodded and sat besides Tim who had fallen asleep.

Monday

"It's about time you get down here, McGeek!" shouted Tony from his car as McGee approached it. It was Monday and Tim was allowed back at work, but only for desk work; just for a couple days until he looked more healthier.

The two drove to work in silence, and walked into NCIS in silence, except for a couple of _'welcome backs' _ and _'glad to see you are better'_ from the guards and such to McGee. McGee waved and nodded and said thanks to them.

The entered the elevator, but as soon as they did, Tony flipped off the power and turned to McGee. McGee's eyes were wide in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Tim said trying to smile, but failed.

"I-I meant to say this last week when I was talking to while you were still in the hospital, but I didn't have the guts. So... I'm going to say it now. I'm-I'm sorry, McGee."

Tim looked around and laughed, "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to make this happen," Tim gestured to his injuries. What would have to-"

"Let me finish," Tony cut in, "I'm sorry I ever teased you about your personal life and all the things I say or do to you that hurts your feelings. I should have known when I crossed the line."

Tim's smiled disappeared and Tony could tell he was really listening. "Tony, you don't-"

"Yes, I do have to apologize. I will never make fun of you again, Probie." Tony said quietly.

"Yeah, right," Tim laughed but still looked serious. "But, thanks. I know you won't stop, because that's who you are. You wouldn't be DiNozzo if you didn't tease me."

Tony looked up and smiled. Then Tim smiled wider, "Just lighten up on the jokes, though."  
"I will, Probester. I will," Tony said patting Tim on the shoulder. Then he leaned over to give him a hug. At first, Tim was shocked at Tony's reaction, but then he smiled and returned the hug.

When they let go, Tony pointed at him and said, "If you tell anyone I did that, I will slap you silly."

Tim smiled and nodded. Tony flicked the elevator power back on and pressed a button. After ten seconds, McGee spoke, "Uh...Tony, I think you pressed the wrong button. We're going to the garage now."

Tony smiled but didn't say anything or turn to McGee. When the doors opened and they stepped out, there were shouts of 'surprise' which made Tim jump and drop all of his stuff. He turned to Tony who was smiling at him

"Welcome back, Probie." he said. McGee turned back to the crowd, just in time to see Abby charging towards him and jumping on him. He would of fallen back if Tony wasn't there to catch him.

"Hey... Abby," he said struggling to breathe. Finally, Gibbs came over and pried her off of him. Then he reached over and shook his hand. "Welcome back, McGee," he said as he smiled. Ziva also came over and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Good to have you back, McGee. We really missed you."

"Thanks, Ziva. Thanks, all of you guys." Tim said beaming and blushing at the same time. After others hugged, shook hands, and said their _'welcome backs'_, Gibbs whistled and all went quiet. Tim turned to Gibbs in a questioning look.

"To show how much we all missed an love you, Tim, the team, director and the rest of the agency, all chipped in to get you this," shouted Gibbs. He pointed to the opening door of the garage and a black sedan was being driven in by Tony. Tim just stood there mouth wide open in shock.

"This car has a GPS locator and a tracking device; so if you ever get lost, we'll find you. Also, something we didn't tell you... during your surgery, we asked the doctor to put a tracking device in your leg, so if you are ever kidnapped again, we'll find you faster." laughed Gibbs as he saw Tim's surprised and embarrassed expression.

Everyone cheered and laughed, then Tim joined in. Gibbs raised his beer, as did everyone else and said, "It's good to have you back. To Tim!" he toasted.

"To Tim!"

"To Timmy!"

"To McGee!"

"To Timothy!"

"To Probie!"

A chorus of different names for McGee rang out in the garage. McGee smiled and blushed, which covered up his paleness. Abby came over to him and kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Timmy. I'm glad your alive."

"Thanks, Abs. I love you, too. Oh... and thanks for the groceries, too." laughed Tim.

Abby looked into McGee's grass green eyes and laughed, "Your welcome, Timmy. Your welcome."

THE END

_So What Did You Think?_

_Review please! :)_


End file.
